The Goods that come with Coffee
by Felix Cited
Summary: Dahlia and Tina go to coffee with Armas and jealosy sparks!


Paste your doc

**The Goodies that come with Coffee**

"Hey Dahlia! Want to go out for coffee? Armas offered to treat!" the cute blonde called down the short hallway down to her much taller Swedish roommate.

"Hm."

"She'll come, see you in about 20 minutes!" Tina replied into her phone as she walked back into her room to find an outfit for their outing. As she picked out her light blue dress with the white frills at the bottom, Armas said, "Kay, see you there." Tina hummed and hung up, now further into her closet to find her white thigh-high socks. She clambered back out once she fund and tugged it out of a pile of panties and bras in her drawer.

"Wh't do ya sugg'st I wear?" Dahlia asked as she stepped into Tina's doorway, a frosty face plastered onto her.

"Hmm..." Tina flicked her lavender eyes to the ceiling and brought her left index finger up to rest on her face with a thoughtful expression. She then suddenly jumped, having found the answer to the previously asked question, "You remember that bright yellow tank top I got you for Christmas a few years ago? Get that and that midnight blue skirt you wore for your interview at Ikea with that white white shoulder cover! It'd look so good on you! Maybe use your white purse too!"

The Swede nodded and walked away, reviewing all the Fin had said. She sighed softly when she heard Tina humming flooding the hallway as she picked out her own outfit.

About three minutes later, Dahlia walked back into her room to ask if the outfit looked alright only to see her rump in the air as she pulled on her delicious thigh-high socks, wiggling her rear just a it as she did so. All she could do was stare at her, her plump butt, as if caught in a spell, entranced by every little movement.

"Oh, Dahlia! I didn't see yo- HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE YOU'RE ADORABLE!" She screamed, dancing around her roommate, looking at the outfit from every side.

The cover up came down to the middle of her back, sleeves just past her elbow. The skirt came stopped just before her knees, accented by the dark blue flats she wore. On her right wrist was her mother's parting gift to her, a simple golden band. In her other hand was the miniature purse with two block pockets on the front. Her waist length, layered platinum hair was brushed to part on the left, held in place with a white hair clip, leaving more hair to cascade down her right side. In one word, she was gorgeous.

Dahlia looked the other up and down as well. Her bouncy sky blue dress with white frills fit her personality perfectly. Her thigh-highs set off the dress, completing the look of innocence. Her shoulder length blonde hair tied up into low pigtails with light blue ribbons. She grabbed her equally blue purse off her head, skipping in her blue flats. The word to describe her, if Dahlia had to choose, would be adorable.

"We have so time left before Armas comes to pick us up, what would you like to do?" Tina tilted her head slightly as she looked up to her much taller counterpart.

"Uno?" She articulated the name carefully, not wanting the bouncing Fin to misunderstand and think she said something else. She in turn nodded excitedly and dragged her to the living room.

As Dahlia sat down on their white couch, Tina flung open the cabinet in the corner, grabbing the deck of Uno cards and sits opposite her, right on the floor. "Th'r's room on tha co'ch." She simply laughed and waved it off. Dahlia smiled, affection filling up her eyes.

As Tina dealt the cards, she rambled about how she was finally going to beat her, who chuckled in return, causing her to puff out her cheeks and huff. "We'll see who's laughing after I win." she huffed under her breath, causing her friend to chuckle even more.

And so, they began their game.

She starts and lays her blue three on top of the red three and Dahlia puts down her blue skip and lays down a blue five.

Tina slaps down a yellow five and her roommate replies with a yellow seven.

She bites her lip and furrows her brow, laying down her draw four color changer, and shouts with all the ferocity she could muster, "Green!" Her opponent only smirked and drew her cards, laying down a green two.

The Fin smacks down a green nine when the Swede lays a red nine on top of it, almost instantly.

Tina grits her teeth and lays down her red reverse and the platinum blonde's smirk grew bigger as she layed down a red skip and red three. "Uno," she smugly states.

"Not for long," the competitive blonde mutters as she put down a green three.

By the look on Dahlia's face, Tina knew she made a mistake.

She ever so slowly layed down her last card, a green four. "Uno." She chuckled at the look on her friend's puffed out, infuriated face. "It s'ms 'm tha one l'ghing." She smirked and reached to grab the cards when she heard the doorbell ring. It immediately disappears, replaced with her usual stoic face as Tina jumped up to get the door.

"Hi Armas! Just give me a sec to get my purse and Dahlia and we'll leave." When she turned to go and get her things, Dahlia walked up with her purse in hand. "'M ready ta go."

The Fin nodded happily and led the way to her technology loving friend's car. The Estonian smiled and walked to the driver's side of her car in a light blue v-neck and ironed dress pants and messy blonde bun, glasses pushed up close to her face. The Swede purposely glared at the back of her head and got in the back, behind the passenger seat.

~The Goodies that come with Coffee~

Dahlia rushed into the delightful coffee shop ahead of the pair of friends, who were currently discussing puppies.

She went straight to the counter and ordered a chocolate latte, a caramel frappé for Tina and before she could order a black coffee for the Estonian, she called, "A milked tea please!" The kind girl with wavy blonde hair past her shoulders and round glasses nodded and went to the back to brew the requested. Tina waved Dahlia over to the three seated table near the window, presenting Héderváry's Flowers.

The continued the conversation from earlier, now discussing which breeds the cutest. When Dahlia saw the mischievous glint in her dull blue eyes, she cut in. "What would you name it?"

Tina's eyes grew to the size of saucers as she thought of all the possibilities she could name her cute furball of a puppy. As the question was rolled around in her mind, Armas gave a half glare over glasses before pushing them up her nose, a smile present on her face.

"Hanatamago!" the Finnish blonde squealed. The other customers, five others, gave looks of confusion and befuddlement at the strange word.

"Hanatamago?" Dahlia asked as if she had never been distracted from her friend's conversation.

"Yes! In my art class is a nice Japanese man, and he's teaching me some of his language. Hanatamago means flower egg! It's so kawaii!" She giggled before she continued, "That means cute!"

Armas nodded like she understands while the Swede gave a small smile. Tina beamed at her friends, glad she was spending the day with them. But just as she was going to begin again, the server came up with the drinks, almost out of nowhere. "Here is your chocolate latte, caramel frappé, and milked tea, eh. Please enjoy." She then bowed and left. We all watched her for a while before Tina picked up her glass of _hot_ coffee.

"T''na, no, wait!" the Swedish blonde cautioned but she had already took a sip and burned her tongue, dropping the glass onto her lap.

"AhhOWW!"

In one swift move, Dahlia swiped the cup from her lap and shoved onto the table while picking her up bridal style to the restroom, where she ripped off her cover up and drenched it with cold water. She quickly patted the smaller female's chest and lap, earning groans and grunts pain.

When she finished she looked up at her friend who looked back at her with half lidded eyes. "T'na, your g'ing ta h've ta t'ke off that dress t'll it dries." She nodded and held out her hand to be pulled up, in which she did and towed her to the largest stall, locking the door behind her. She had already began to strip her dress, but couldn't get it to go over her head. The Swede stepped in a pulled it over head, pulling it outside right and hanging it over the door to dry.

She found Tina sitting on the floor in her lacy blue bra and panties, along with her thigh-highs and flats. She turned her face so she could hide her red face from the one who tugged at the hem of her skirt so she would sit on the ground with her. Dahlia obliged, and when she sat, the Fin snuggled into her shoulder. It was then she realized she was shivering.

The tall blonde pulled her onto her lap and snuggled her face into the crook of her neck to hide her embarrassment. She didn't notice however, she only hummed her thanks and snuggled further into her roommate, pulling Dahlia's arms around her waist tighter. She responded with a smile into her neck.

After a few minutes, Tina began to shiver again and Dahlia's began to rub her belly with her right hand and her arms with her left.

Tina moaned.

The Swede looked down to where she was rubbing her friend and realized she slowly slipped down until she was rubbing her vital regions. She was, once again, as red as a tomato and stopped her explicit activity before Tina moaned for her to keep going. Face as blank as a paper with surprise, she rubbed her even faster than she had before. Tina's moans grew louder and more frequent.

The small blonde reached back to unclasp her bra as the taller one rubbed. Once she got it off, she grabbed her hand and made her rub her nubs. Dahlia got the message and began to play with her nipples as she stroked her friend. Unconsciously, she ripped off her panties and layed her on the floor.

She licked and scraped her right nipple as she pinched the other, earning squeals of pleasure. She would flick her tongue and would pinch simultaneously before moving her lips to the other so it would have equal attention.

After a while, she slowly kissed and licked downward, stopping just above her waist line. She worked her way back to the flushed nubs and Tina whimpered. Dahlia chuckled as she sucked on her nipple and her partner began panting, and stuck her fingers in her mouth as soon as her mouth opened. In response, she greedily sucked on her fingers, eliciting small moans from the Swede.

She pulled off of the abused nub and gritted her teeth, ripping her phalanges out of the moist cavern and moved them south. Down to blonde's vital regions.

Slowly, she pushed her finger in, earning moans of pleasure. After a few thrusts, she added another finger and another after that. She was rubbing the inside of the Fin's walls, trying to find the one spot that would make her scream out. A few thrusts, she did.

"DAAHLIAAA!"

She stroked faster and Tina moans came after each thrust, chanting her name. The taller of the two began to pant as well, loving the way she moaned her name, causing her to stroke her even faster.

Tina rolled her hips and Dahlia stroked, creating a rhythm only those could get into. Each panted and the Finnish moaned constantly, making a symphony to the Swede's ears, causing her to stroke even faster.

"Da-Dal, I I'm cu-" was all the small blonde could get out before she was stroked harder and faster.

"DAHLIAAA!" she screamed as she came onto the initiators fingers, who pulled them out of her slowly. Once she had calmed a little, Dahlia licked her fingers, making the smaller blush and protest, but stopped when she held up her finger.

Once she had finished, Tina pushed her onto the ground. The Swede looked up with eyes filled with surprise and confusion, but the Fin only smirked and pulled her panties out from under her skirt. As Dahlia began to protest, Tina stuck her head up her skirt and began to lick her womanhood.

"Ahh~ T'na, tha-at's' d'rt- AH!"

The blonde swirled her tongue round and round, doing everything she could do to make her friend felt the same ecstasy she did.

Every once in a while, she would brush up against her g-spot that would cause the other to moan and quickly rub somewhere else to upset her. She smirked every time she would hear the other whimper, but touched it gain because she loved to hear the Swede's voice.

When she had finished playing around, she thrusted hard and fast into her spot, causing Dahlia to moan loud and long after each thrust.

"T-T'na, m've... m've y'r mouth, 'M gonna... 'M gonna-"

She then came, screaming the Fin's name, all over her face, even getting a little in hair because Tina moved just slightly when she came. After she had swallowed, she panted with Dahlia, each trying to get their breath back.

The Swede then sat up and licked the other's face, ridding it of her cum.

"The dress's dry, you'd better get changed before someone walks in."

Each blushed and quickly dressed when they heard Armas's voice from the outside of the stall. "I paid so meet me in the car." She then walked away and the two just stared at each other, faces as red as tomatoes, and walked out of the bathroom, holding hands.

Once they got to the car, Tina sat with Dahlia in the back, half snuggling as Armas sped the two home.

When they arrived, the driver said one thing, "Make sure your alone before you begin. You're glad I walked in before that granny did."

~The Goodies that come with Coffee~

"Did you get the pictures?" a small Japanese man whispered to his partner, hiding in the back room of Héderváry's Flowers.

The woman chuckled. "Yeah. They were going so loud, they didn't hear the shudders on the camera."

The giggled in unison until they heard the password knock on the door. In stepped Lili. "Hello Ms. Elizaveta, Mr. Kiku. Did you get the pictures I requested."

Kiku made a face as he answered. "Hai, but it was difficult. I had to get them really drunk on sake before they did anything."

"Thank you, Thank you! Thank you so much!"

The woman smiled gently at the young girl. "Your welcome, nut don't let your big brother see. He wouldn't believe he got into any of those positions with my husband."

Lili bowed and skipped out, off to go hide in her closet to see the dirty pictures of her big brother and Roderich.

**Felix's Note:**

My late Christmas present for ! I am so sorry it took forever! I would have posted it Saturday, but I didn't know the Fem! names! I also needed to research on how to write a Fem!XFem! I'm sorry for the lame excuses.

Didn't know their Fem! names, so I went off their facebook names.

I love you all! Please request, favorite, follow, all that good stuff.

Please read BattleShip, rated M, under Hungary and Japan.

New Year Resolution: To gradually stop writing M rated fics, writing K or K+ when I'm a senior.

Bye-ieee!


End file.
